fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Amalda
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |age =24 |nationality =Friege |occupation(s)=General of the Friege army |faction(s) =Friege army |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 15: The Two Paths (Fought in Chapter 17B: The First Rain of May and recruited in Chapter 19: Remorse and Retaliation) |class =Paladin |mirage = |voiceby = }} Amalda is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is a general of Friege who is strongly opposed to the child hunting. Profile Amalda first appears in Chapter 15, where she thanks the local village Bishop for looking after the children she had rescued from the Empire. She expresses the dilemma she is caught up in at this point, feeling shame for not being able to properly help the children and also embarking on a mission she does not agree with. It is then that a local priest, Sleuf emerges and advises her not to be rash, and Amalda, promising to heed his words, departs from the village to help fend off an impending bandit invasion. When Leif's army enters the scene to help bolster the defense, Amalda quietly slips away. If Leif's army chooses to pass through Melfiye Forest, they will encounter Amalda again in Chapter 17B, where she is assigned to guard the southern gate of Leonster. At the start of the chapter, it is revealed that her position here is the result of her angering Count Gustav by questioning him about the child hunting. Amalda is eventually defeated and forced to retreat. Amalda later appears in Chapter 19, where she, despite being filled with self-doubt and confusion over the righteousness of her actions, follows orders to prevent Leif's army from charging towards Alster. Sleuf can speak to her in this chapter, where he convinces her that betraying her country and standing on the side of Leif's liberation army is the righteous thing to do. Amalda then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. She returns to Friege thereafter, where she plays a pivotal role in its reconstruction. Personality Though portrayed as strongly patriotic, Amalda is not blinded to her country's misdeeds. Upon learning of its involvement in the inhumane child hunts, she does not hesitate to question their morality, risking her position as general in order to do so. It is in learning of her country's moral bankruptcy that causes Amalda to be torn between doing what is just and continuing to be loyal to her country. Though struck by a deep fear of being branded a traitor, she is simultaneously wracked with guilt over being complicit in the child hunts - her death quote sees her referring to herself as a "blood-covered murderer". Amalda ultimately proves to be courageous enough to turn away from her country, taking up arms against it to fight for her morals on Sleuf's advice. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |55% |15% |50% |45% |60% |25% |15% |1% |} Supports * None Overall Amalda is a versatile unit who requires virtually no investment to be a decent addition to your army. She has decent stats across the board, an A rank in Swords to compensate for her fairly poor Strength, alongside access to Staves. As she joins with a C rank in Staves late in the game, she will likely never be able to use Warp, but will, with enough investment, be able to wield status staves by the endgame. Additionally, her Movement is unusually high as compared to most other units, allowing her to keep up both outdoors and indoors. Unlike most Pre-Promoted units, Amalda will not fall by the wayside even if the player's strongest mainstays have vastly surpassed her stats. She comes with a Leadership Star, which, along with her access to Staves, is one of her main selling points. Amalda can patch up her poor Strength using the Njorun and Hezul scrolls. This will have the added effect of giving her a 100% HP growth and a slight boost to Speed and Defense, though at the cost of her Luck and Magic, two stats she does not need much improvement in. Also, as with virtually any unit, she could benefit significantly from the Dain scroll. Quotes Conversations Talk with Sleuf * Sleuf: Lady Amalda, lower your sword! It's me, Sleuf! * Amalda: Father Sleuf?! What in blazes are you doing here? * Sleuf: I came to meet with you. Prince Leif of the Liberation Army has been waiting for you. * Amalda: You... want me to betray my country? That's not even in the realm of possibility, Father Sleuf. If it was, I... I wouldn't be living in such torment. * Sleuf: Lady Amalda, a country isn't the plaything of a king or nobleman. If a country has lost its way, it's a knight's duty to lead it back. Will you stand idly by and allow evil to consume your home, all out of the fear of being called a traitor? * Amalda: It's not that simple! I have to consider what will become of my troops if I defect! * Sleuf: They can decide for themselves. But your foremost duty is to your country—follow your heart. * Amalda: Mm... I understand. Father Sleuf, I shall fight with the Liberation Army. I know what I must do: rescue the children stolen by the Empire! Endings Amalda - Retired Knight (なやめる女騎士 Na yameru on'na kishi) :"Amalda returned to the Dukedom of Friege, and devoted herself to restoring it to its former glory. House Friege's disastrous rule of North Thracia had depleted most of their manpower and ruined their family land. However, as the years went by, Amalda's tireless work gradually returned the land to its once-beautiful state." Etymology "Amalda" is a German name meaning "Eagle" or "strong". Gallery Amalda TCG1.jpg|Amalda as she appears in the TCG as a Level 10 Paladin. Amalda.png|Amalda's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Female Characters